Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and more particularly pertains to a new hinged connector device for hingedly connecting portable wall units together.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of connectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, connectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes caps formed of semi-rigid PVC and having opposing channel portions and tapered ends which are integrally connected with an elongate hinge formed of flexible PVC. Also, another prior art includes clip comprising a first jaw for releasable connection to the panel edge, and an opposed, substantially arcuate, second jaw for releasable connection to the rod. Another prior art includes caps slip-fittable onto respective corners of the first and second panels. Further, another prior art includes a first member having a bracket that is shaped to engage an end of a first landscape timber, and a first hinge component. A second member having a bracket that is shaped to receive an end of a second landscape timber, and a second hinge component. Yet, another prior art includes a hinge having two opposing couplers, each having a toothed semicircular portion meshed with the opposing coupler toothed semicircular portion. Each coupler is adapted to be connected to one of the panels to be pivoted with respect to each other. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hinged connector device.